


Dreamer

by TheIndifferentDroid



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIndifferentDroid/pseuds/TheIndifferentDroid
Summary: Stuck on a hot ship with Cassian, he finds a new way annoy you and win you over at the same time.





	Dreamer

You were burning up. The cooling mechanism in your ship was busted, but Cassian said to suck it up. So you did. You couldn’t disagree. The mission needed to be done. And now he was sleeping soundly while you manned the hyperdrive. It wasn’t ideal.

You had already removed your vest and your boots, suddenly useless and obsolete in this hot tin can.

You watched Cassian sleeping peacefully. It made your heart content, seeing him relaxed for once. Especially how he always appeared, at least outwardly, to be in such a distressed state. You hoped his slumber was at least peaceful.

His chest rose and fell rhythmically underneath his crossed arms. He had rolled up his sleeves and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt to cool off, and you tried to keep your eyes off of the bare parts of his chest peeking out. There was no denying he was handsome.

You exhaled deeply, trying to rid your mind of all your thoughts. The thoughts about the ship being ridiculously hot. The thoughts about Cassian being ridiculously…

The heat was really getting to you.

You laid back in your seat, throwing your head back, trying to keep your hair from sticking to your neck. This was exhausting you. If you could just close your eyes for a minute. Just a minute.

The second your eyes glided shut, they sprung open. That noise. Was something malfunctioning? What now?

You sat up quickly and looked around, finding the culprit immediately. Cassian was snoring.

A chuckle escaped your lips; you weren’t sure why it was so funny. But it was. You situated yourself back into the chair, head tilted back again trying to get a minute of shut eye.

But he wouldn’t stop snoring, that deep grumbling echoing through the cockpit. In fact, it was just getting louder. It was endearing before. Now it was just annoying.

Your bare feet scuffled along the metal flooring on your way over to him. You felt bad, but you couldn’t deal with it. Not in these conditions.

“Hey. Cas.” You poked at his shoulder gently, his thick frame barely moving beneath the minute force. The snoring continued, uninterrupted.

You paused for a moment, getting lost in his features. His hair was tousled just perfectly, though not purposefully. He had just the right amount of stubble. Somehow he was always like this. Stars, he was just so…

You sighed. What were you doing? If anyone knew what Cassian had been going through lately, it was you. Always with him on missions, growing exhausted and worn down right beside him. The man deserved a break.           

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” you whispered, before leaving a chaste kiss on his forehead.

You walked back to take your place steps away in the cockpit. For now, you’d let him be. You could deal with the snoring. He needed to sleep. He needed to dream. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @ TheIndifferentDroid


End file.
